Furry Convention
by WileE2005
Summary: Inspector Gadget's latest assignment brings him, Penny and Brain to a furry convention in downtown Metro City. But Gadget doesn't like furries, even though Penny has one for a friend. But what's worse is that one of Dr. Claw's MAD Agents is also a furry, and plans to rob the convention of its' fundraiser money!
1. Chapter 1

INSPECTOR GADGET: FURRY CONVENTION

By Wile_E2005

DISCLAIMER: Inspector Gadget and all trademarks and likenesses are trademarks of DiC Entertainment, now owned by DHX/WildBrain. Some of the furries mentioned here are real ones I know and have written them in here for authenticity. This is simply a work of fan-fiction.

Chapter One

The Gadgetvan was driving along downtown Metro City. A sign said, "METRO CITY CROWN HOTEL: 1 MILE." Inside the van, Inspector Gadget was driving, with a slightly annoyed look. Penny and Brain were with him, too.

"Gee Uncle Gadget," Penny said, "you don't look too thrilled about this assignment."

Gadget responded, "No I am not, Penny. It's because I have to go to… a FURRY convention." He shuddered.

Penny then said, "Aw, come on Uncle Gadget! Furries aren't that bad!"

"SURE, that's what they ALL say," Gadget began, "but as far as I know, all furries are gay and fat and stupid, and their costumes are really ugly, and they don't have any real lives!"

"But Uncle Gadget, you're just looking at it from a stereotypical point of view," Penny complained. "One of my friends is a furry, and HE is straight. Maybe I'll meet him there."

"I'll just wait in the van," Gadget said. But then they drove over to the hotel. Behind an alley, a huge, lumbering man with a fat body and no chin was watching. This was MAD Agent Fred.

Fred got out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Uh, boss…" he started, "Gadget is heading to the hotel."

Meanwhile, in an old abandoned factory, Dr. Claw was sitting in his chair, communicating with Fred. Claw's face was in the shadows, and MAD Cat was next to him on his desk. "All right," Dr. Claw told Fred, "but I have something more important to take care of." He shut off his computer and then focused on a small, toad-like, bald MAD Agent standing in front of Claw's desk. This was MAD Agent Squirt. He was holding a suitcase with a furry tail sticking out of it. Dr. Claw shouted, "I can't believe you are a furry! This is so humiliating!"

"But boss," Squirt told Claw, "I DO have a life outside of MAD, you know. Plus, while attempting to steal the fundraiser money I can try and eliminate Gadget at the furry convention; what with that fake invitation we wrote to invite him there."

"I see your point," Dr. Claw said, "but I guess I should've seen the signs." This was all true. Once, when Dr. Claw had his MAD Agents pose as monsters at Claw's creepy castle hideout in Transylvania to eliminate Gadget, Squirt chose to dress like a werewolf. Also, when they were in Egypt to steal an old Pharaoh sarcophagus, Squirt dressed up like the ancient Egyptian god Anubis, whom had the head of a jackal. Werewolves, as well as Anubis, were both very popular with the furry fandom. "Go, already!" Claw commanded. Squirt rushed out of the office. Then Claw began stroking his companion and told him, "Soon, MAD Cat, we will have Gadget ELIMINATED at a place he wouldn't suspect!" He and MAD Cat laughed.

…

At the furry convention, Gadget and Penny were walking around. "I can't believe they wouldn't allow Brain in here just because he's a dog!"

"Yeah!" Gadget said. "I'm telling you, Penny, it's because of these FURRIES! Now, Chief Quimby said he'd be here. I am guessing he's disguised in one of those animal costumes. Let's see…"

Then the inspector ran over to a person in a brown bear costume and ripped the head off the costume to reveal some man with blond hair. "Hey!" the man angrily said.

"Oh, sorry," Gadget explained. "I thought you were someone else… it was a mistake." Then he saw someone in a gray wolf fursuit and said, "Maybe THAT'S the Chief!" He then zipped over to the wolf and removed its mask to reveal a young woman underneath with long brown hair.

"Don't do that!" the woman said in an annoyed tone.

"Oops, I did it again," Gadget said. But then a beeping sound emitted from his right hand, and he raised it up and pulled a thin antenna out of his thumb, explaining to the female fursuiter, "Please excuse me. Police business." Then he spoke into his Top-Secret Gadget Phone, "Hello, Chief? You're where?" Then he looked around and noticed a hand sticking out from between the cushions on a couch. So Gadget walked over to the couch and saw Chief Quimby stick out! "THERE you are, Chief! I'm glad you're not a furry!"

Quimby said, "I suspected you'd say that. Here is your assignment." He handed Gadget a white sheet of paper with a message on it.

Gadget held the message up to his face and began reading it, his eyes making typewriter noises. Gadget read aloud, "'Dr. Claw planning to have agents infiltrate furry convention and steal fundraiser money. Your mission is to make sure MAD doesn't ruin the convention or get away with the money. This message will self-destruct.'" Then he crumpled up the message saying, "Aw, Chief, you KNOW I can't stand furries!"

"I know," the Chief said, and he added, "but just try to keep a positive attitude."

Gadget smiled and said, "I can do that! You can count on me, Chief." He tossed the message over to the couch.

Chief Quimby said in a panicked tone, "Wait-wait-wait, that message will self-destruct!"

But Gadget did not notice that the message was right near Quimby. He said, "No duh!"

The message then exploded, setting the couch on fire! A man dressed up like a Dalmatian put out the blaze with a fire extinguisher. Quimby then stuck out of the couch again, all soiled. He said, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Gadget reluctantly said to Penny, "Penny, you stay here while I explore the convention and look for clues."

"OK, Uncle Gadget." As Gadget took off, Penny rushed outside and said to Brain, whom was sleeping there, "Brain, you'd better follow Uncle Gadget. You never know what might happen to him."

"Ruff!" Brain agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In another part of the convention, MAD Agent Squirt was watching. He had put on a red-and-white fox fursuit, complete with con badge reading "SQUAT FOX", and was just about to put the head on. He looked a bit, and then turned on his communicator watch. "Hey, boss, I made it into the furry convention. I will try and find Gadget."

"Good!" Dr. Claw said. "Now, don't embarrass me at that convention, or you will PAY!"

"Uh, yes, Dr. Claw," Squirt nervously said. He slipped the fox mask over his head. Then he chucked evilly.

Inspector Gadget was walking around, trying to act casual. Then someone wearing a raccoon costume came up and said, "Hey, aren't you Inspector Gadget? How come you're not dressed up or anything?"

Gadget said, forcing a big phony smile, "I just like hanging around people of different types, whether they're gay or some other weird lifestyle."

"OK, now you're scaring me," the raccoon said and walked off.

"This isn't so bad," Gadget said. "Maybe it will be easy. Why would a MAD Agent come to a furry convention?"

Squirt, in his Squat Fox costume, watched in horror. "It's Gadget! And he seems cool about being near furries! Well, I can take care of that."

…

Someone in a really amateurish-looking boar costume and mask walked into the hotel. Then behind a plant, the boar removed his mask to reveal Brain! His receiver antennas came out of his collar. "Brain. Are you in?" Penny asked.

Brain grumbled and barked, saying that he was in.

"Good boy," Penny said. "Now, a MAD Agent is here, and he is a furry. He is going to try and destroy Gadget. Stop him!"

"Rrrrright!" Brain said, put his mask back on, put on a nametag reading "BOARAIN" and ran in.

…

"Wow, cool costume!" Gadget sarcastically said, as he noticed a person wearing a red bird costume with a Superman-style outfit on it. "Super Jay-hawk," Gadget read the chestpiece. "That is a very clever idea!" Then he walked off, shuddered and said, "Now I feel so dirty!"

Meanwhile, MAD Agent Squirt, a.k.a. Squat Fox, was conversing with a large furry brown, black and white collie dog. His nametag read "KELLOGG COLLIE." Gadget then walked by, still wearing his phony smile. The fox interrupted, "Will you excuse me for a minute?" He ran off.

Gadget met up with a guy wearing a white bunny rabbit fursuit, a tuxedo top and a matching top hat. "Hey, I thought Easter was quite a while ago!" The rabbit shrugged.

In another area, Squat Fox chuckled. "This closet will make him suffocate! Now to lure him there!" He whistled over to Gadget.

The bumbling inspector looked over and said, "Wowsers! That 'fox' wants to play! Well, I'll just go along. Go-go-Gadget skates!" His rollerskates popped from under his shoes and he began to chase the costumed MAD Agent.

Gadget flew past someone in a yellow-and-white cheetah costume with a long curved tail; his nametag read "TILT LONGTAIL." "Hey, watch out!" he called.

Sporting a phony grin, Gadget said, "Sorry, my 'furry' friend!"

Tilt groaned and said, "He's just not with it."

Squat Fox then ran over to a small utility closet, opened the door, and when Gadget skated past, the MAD Agent shoved him in the closet and barricaded the door with a table nearby. Laughing, Squat said, "This'll help make Gadget be rid of!"

Inside the closet, Gadget's voice came, "It's kind of stuffy in here…"

Squirt/Squat Fox got out a MAD walkie-talkie and began communicating into it. "Dr. Claw! I locked Gadget in the closet!"

Over at the warehouse, Dr. Claw watched with glee on his computer. "Good! You have done well, MAD Agent!" He shut down the monitor again and began petting MAD Cat. "Well, MAD Cat, it looks like I have finally won! Gadget is going to be out of the picture!" He and MAD Cat laughed with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Penny walked back into the convention center. She was looking around, checking for any suspicious-looking people. She got out her computer book, opened it and began pressing buttons, beeping as she did.

"OK," Penny began, "my computer book can be able to detect MAD Agents, so I will walk around near any furry here until it discovers one of them is the MAD Agent. But I'd better hurry! I'll tell Brain about it." She then pressed buttons on her watch. "Brain, come in!"

On the watch's screen, the "boar" appeared, unmasked again to reveal Brain's true dog features. "Rah?"

"Brain, I am going to try and find the MAD Agent around here. You keep an eye out for anyone suspicious." Then she shut off her watch, and heard a voice come from near the closet.

"Yes, Dr. Claw! Gadget is going to be done for!"

Penny gasped. "A MAD Agent!" She pointed over her computer book over to the source of the voice, and it began to beep like crazy at Squirt in his Squat Fox fursuit. "That Squat Fox must be the one!"

Apparently, "Squat" had overheard. He pounced on Penny and said, "WELL! You found out my secret, little girl!"

…

In an employee hallway, MAD Agents Squirt (having removed his fox head) and Fred were tying up Penny on a chair. Fred was simply wearing a brown feline tail as his attempt at a disguise for the con, since he was not a furry like Squirt was. "You won't get away with this!" Penny said.

"Shut up, little girl," Fred said, tying a cloth gag over her mouth.

Squirt explained, "Wait until we tell the boss about how we are finally eliminating Gadget AND have caught a spy in the convention!"

Fred then asked, "But why did we go with a furry convention? It seems kinda queer."

"Ix-nay on the eer-quay! Not all of us are like that!" Squirt whispered. Then he put the Squat Fox mask back on went back out to mingle with the others.

…

Squirt, back in full costume, met up with someone wearing a fursuit of Anubis, the Egyptian jackal-headed God. "Cool! I once dressed up like Anubis when my friends and I went to Egypt!" he told him, giving him a high-five. He did not mention the real reason why he was in Egypt, as part of a MAD plot to steal a pharaoh's treasure.

Brain, in his boar costume, overheard what the Squat Fox said and remembered back to when he saw him there. Realizing he was the MAD Agent, he ran up to Squirt, taunting him.

"What are you doing, you fat boar?" the fox asked.

Brain ripped off his boar mask and tossed it over.

Squat Fox said, "I can't believe you're wearing a suit underneath that suit. Some case of inception. I guess you want me to fetch your head, right? Fine!" He took off.

Brain sighed, ran over to the back employee hallway and found Danger-Prone Penny tied up and gagged. He helped untie Penny from the chair.

"Oh, thank goodness Brain!" Penny said once the cloth gag was removed from her mouth. "You'd better find your boar head before security realizes you're not in the registration list and that you're really a dog."

…

Meanwhile over in the utility closet, Inspector Gadget looked around in the darkness. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" he said, oblivious to what just happened to him. "Go-go Gadget flashlight," he commanded, turning on the flashlight on his left middle finger and shining it around. "I appear to be in some kind of storage unit," Gadget realized. "Perhaps that fox is really a hotel maintenance worker. But now I need to get out…" He found the doorknob, turned it and tried to open it. "Wowsers, it's locked!" he realized. "I guess I should wait until that janitor fursuiter comes back."

…

Brain had put his boar mask back on and was standing with Penny in the Dealer's Den. "You've got to find Uncle Gadget and get him out of trouble," Penny instructed him. "That 'Squat Fox' is actually a MAD Agent in disguise, so watch out for him."

Brain saluted but stayed silent, and rushed off. Then as he headed over to a panel room, trying to be inconspicuous, he noticed a utility closet door barricaded with a table and stopped. He listened as Inspector Gadget knocked on the door from the inside calling out "Hello? You out there, you foxy janitor? It's getting really stuffy in here and hard to breathe!"

Brain gasped among hearing that. He began struggling to move the table out of the door's way so he could save Gadget.

But inside the closet, Gadget said, "I've had enough waiting. I'll unlock the door myself. Go-go-Gadget key!" But his Gadget mallet popped out of his hat instead and began swinging around. "Not Gadget mallet, Gadget KEY!" he insisted.

Nevertheless, the Gadget mallet was able to break down the door, falling on poor Brain. "Go-go Gadget legs," Inspector Gadget commanded, using his long springy legs to step over the downed door and table. He looked down at the "boar fursuiter" that was really Brain and told him, "You should know better than to lean against doors." He began to walk off, thinking to himself, "Could that boar really be the MAD Agent I'm looking for?"

But Brain heard that, and put his gloved paw to his forehead in exasperation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Over at the main registration area of the convention, Penny was watching as MAD Agent Fred, in his brown feline tail, was showing it off to the con staff and talking about how at least it's a way to show off his inner animal, but he was making it kind of long-winded and not making much sense. Sure enough, Penny saw the reason for that was because in the back of the room, MAD Agent Squirt, in his fursona as Squat Fox, was stealing the money that congoers had been donating for the fundraiser and stuffing it inside the front zipper of his fursuit. But the con staff didn't notice, because Fred was still holding their attention.

"I knew it," Penny said to herself. " 'Squat' is stealing the convention's fundraiser money! I don't want to call him out, otherwise I'll get in trouble with the MAD Agents again. Maybe I should call Brain."

But before she could, someone around her size wearing a sky-blue and lavender dutch angel dragon fursuit walked up to her and said, "Hey, what's up Penny?"

Penny turned around and gasped softly, and then noticed the dragon's name tag and badges, "BENNY." She asked, "Ben, is that you?"

Benny lifted up his fursuit head to reveal his handsome teenaged face, with a bit of damp brown hair poking from underneath the mask's neck. "Hey Penny," he said. "You like my new fursona? My mom helped me make this suit."

"That looks great!" Penny gushed. "I'm glad to see you're having fun here. My uncle Gadget isn't too crazy about furries."

"Uncle Gadget?" Ben asked. "Is that the crazy guy with the gadgets going around acting uncomfortable around the others?"

"Yes, that's him," Penny said. "Have you recently seen him?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago," Ben answered. "He was looking around the con floor for possible bad guys, seeming to suspect this little person in a weird-looking boar fursuit."

"I know the boar as well," Penny said. "But that's my uncle for you!"

"So what brings you and your uncle here?" Ben asked, pulling the dutch angel dragon mask back over his head and fixing it.

Penny lowered her voice and told him, "You see Squat Fox there? He's stealing the fundraiser money for the con. He's a MAD Agent!"

"Ohhh," Ben, a.k.a. Benny the Dutch Angel Dragon, said. "C'mon, let's go notify security."

"I'll do it," Penny said, "while you keep an eye on S quat Fox. Don't let him notice you following him!"

"I won't," Benny told Penny as he shook her hand.

…

Meanwhile, Inspector Gadget was chasing after "Boarain" through the con space. "Stop in the name of the law!" he ordered. "I know you're really with MAD, trying to steal the fundraiser money!"

"Roh roy," Brain groaned from under his boar head.

"Squat Fox" watched Gadget chasing Brain in amusement and chuckled, his gut and sides looking somewhat more puffed out from the fundraiser money he had stolen. "That Gadget is so distracted by that dumb Boarain he doesn't realize I'm stealing the con fundraiser money right under his nose!"

Another fursuiter, this one in a blue-and-white rodent-like costume with buck teeth, a red nose and a purple-and-dark blue jester cap, with his con badge reading "SCURROW," approached Squat. "Hey," he pointed out, "how come you've stuffed yourself?"

"Uh…" Squat stalled, not wanting to reveal the evil deed he was doing. "Um, I'm just varying my suit a bit! Wearing the same thing at a furry con can get a bit tiresome."

"Yeah," Scurrow said, "which is why I have another fursuit besides this."

"Yep," Squat pointed out, "that raccoon of yours. Pretty good!" He high-fived Scurrow and carefully walked on.

…

Penny was walking out of the convention security office. A couple of con officials followed her. She tapped on Benny's shoulder, and Benny quicky turned around saying "What?! … Oh, it's just you, Penny."

"Yes," Penny said. "I see you lost sight of Squat, but I am sure we can get him out here, with the help of my uncle and that boar. Please excuse me a moment." She walked over towards a large potted plant, stood behind it and tuned in her communication watch. "Boarain? Are you there?"

On the watch's screen, Penny could see Brain inside his boar fursuit head, since his receiver, camera and mic were all efficiently hidden under the head. "Reah?" Brain asked.

"If you see Squat Fox, lead uncle Gadget towards him," Penny instructed. "I'm gonna call Chief Quimby and let him know we found the MAD furry."

"Rrrright!" Brain barked.

Penny then signed off from Brain's communication collar and dialed in Quimby's communication device. "Come in, Chief Quimby," she said.

"Whoa, cool watch!" Benny said, clearly impressed.

…

Brain, in his "Boarain" guise, kept running, but then he noticed "Squat Fox" walking along holding his money-filled belly. Among seeing the MAD furry, Brain got an idea and began running towards him.

"Hey, you!" Inspector Gadget ordered. "Don't you dare hurt that fox! He's just a janitor!"

Brain stopped at Squirt in his fox costume and gave him a handshake.

"Oh no, not you again," Squirt moaned.

But then he heard Inspector Gadget calling out "Go-go Gadget lasso!" Sure enough, he looked up and saw Gadget approaching, with his navy-blue necktie slipping out from under his trenchcoat and start twirling like a rope lasso. "Don't worry, janitor fox," he said. "I'll capture that MAD boar!"

But of course, the lasso ended up catching Squirt. "Uh-oh!" he moaned.

"Uh, sorry about that," Gadget tried to explain. Then he caught eye of "Boarain" and commanded, "Go-go Gadget handcuffs!" to which a compartment on his right wrist opened and a metal handcuff shot out and fastened itself around "Boarain"'s right wrist.

"Roh roy," Brain softly moaned.

"Come with me," Gadget told Brain. "I am taking you to convention security! You'll have to come too, fox, until I can loosen my tie."

Sure enough, on their way to the con security office, they approached Penny, Ben, Chief Quimby and a couple other police officers and convention security officials, whom already had Fred apprehended. Squirt gasped, seeing the predicament he was in. But when he raised up his arms, his front zipper came undone and dollar bills began falling out. "Oh no!" he wailed.

"Great job, Gadget," Chief Quimby said, shaking Gadget's right hand. "You caught the MAD furry that had been stealing the fundraiser money. We already got his partner, too."

"No problem, Chief," Gadget said, feeling very proud. "His boar costume didn't fool me for a minute."

"No, Gadget," Quimby insisted. "Look at that fox your tie lassoed."

"Huh?" Gadget glanced at Squat Fox, giving a defeated look as the money was pouring out of his suit. "Oh… why, yes, of course." He undid the handcuff around Brain's wrist and said, "Sorry about that, Mr. boar. I guess YOU were the janitorial fursuiter all along."

Brain laughed at that from inside his fursuit, and then Penny, Benny, Chief Quimby, the policemen and con officials joined in the laughter. After a bit, Gadget started laughing with them as well.

…

But over at the abandoned factory, Dr. Claw wasn't laughing. He had been watching on his monitor console. "Curses!" he snarled. "I should have known this plan wouldn't work! You just got lucky, Gadget. Next time though, you WON'T be so lucky!"

…

A while later, after the convention fundraiser money was returned and the MAD Agents taken into custody, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain (with his "Boarain" head off) and Benny were hanging out together on the con floorspace. Gadget was shaking Benny's paw and saying, "Well, Benny, you'll be glad to know I see furries in a different light now. They're nowhere as bad as I thought they were!"

"That's great, Gadget," Benny said, giving the Inspector a hug.

"You see, uncle Gadget?" Penny asked. "It's like you once told us: appearances can be deceiving."

"That's right, Penny," Gadget said. "Someone may look really friendly, but turns out to really be a bad person!"

"Right," Penny agreed. "Or you may see someone that looks like a mean old grump, but he or she turns out to be a very nice person."

"Even so," Gadget added, "it's that factor why kids should never talk to strangers."

"That's right!" Penny said. "They shouldn't go with a stranger, even if the stranger claims something happened to their parents. They should check it out with an adult they know and trust, including police officers."

"Also," Gadget noted, "at a place like this it can be difficult, what with so many people going around in fuzzy animal costumes, it's hard to tell who's who!"

Penny chuckled and agreed, "Right, uncle Gadget, like how you didn't recognize Brain in his boar fursuit!" She, Brain and Benny all enjoyed a good laugh, while Gadget just blushed and gave an embarassed smile.

END


End file.
